


Until forever

by Chansick



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chansick/pseuds/Chansick
Summary: Unfortunate was the right word to describe Sunggyu's and Woohyun's night as the two found themselves walking back home after their car had swerved off the road.





	Until forever

**Author's Note:**

> A story I posted on Aff 2 years ago. Now that I have also joined the ao3 community, why not share it here as well? ^^ Hope you'll enjoy!

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Woohyun cried out, leaning his head back in pure frustration as he kept walking forward on a side of the road they had been stomping for a really good while now.

Sunggyu noted how the man's steps had turned more nonchalant the more time had passed, as if Woohyun was about to fall on the ground at any second and stay right where he was. Sunggyu could easily picture it happening. He was actually waiting for the other to stop and declare that he wouldn't move an inch anymore. Woohyun just was that kind of a person.

As for the man's words, they had been said several times already that night. And it was rather understandable.

 

Car accidents were one of those things one would constantly read about on the paper or see on television, but never actually think it could happen to you. Like a sickness or a passing of a loved one. The two also hadn't had any idea of how their day would end with Sunggyu's car swerving off the road. And because of what? A stray cat or some other animal of the same size.

Oh yeah, Woohyun had cursed 'that wretched animal' to the lowest hell several times that night. Of course he had.

And ever since that unfortunate occurrence Woohyun and Sunggyu had been walking down the highway back to their shared home, knowing that there wouldn't be any rest stops on the way. There was no connection, and Sunggyu's phone had died already long ago. His car also wouldn't start again for a reason they really couldn't get their heads around. There were very few cars at that specific time of the night, and it had turned out that the two really were on their own. They had just been unlucky. Extremely unlucky.

 

"It'll be okay" Sunggyu answered silently while walking a few steps behind his lover of a total of four years. He already knew what was coming; a low scoff followed by a dry chuckle as Woohyun shook his head.

"You keep telling that" he said while stomping forward "While you don't even believe it yourself."

Sunggyu found himself smiling weakly "Not really. I think the most unfortunate has already happened. What could go worse anymore?"

Woohyun sighed and stopped on his tracks, turning towards Sunggyu. There were no street lights, but the glow of the moon was strong enough for Sunggyu to see his features in the dark. Woohyun was tired, both of them were, but the man still looked beautiful even with that clear frustration sparking in his eyes.

 

Woohyun had always been Kim Sunggyu's greatest weakness. From the moment he first saw the man - as cliché as it sounds - he had been head over heels.

It had been like in a cheesy love story (oh boy, how much Sunggyu actually hated cheesy stuff), where Sunggyu walks into a bar and soon finds himself staring at a brunet singer at the end of a big room full of people. The stage hadn't been very high, but from the chair Sunggyu was sitting on he had had a perfect view to the angel-like man. He had been totally astonished by him, who later had turned out to be called Nam Woohyun, and his voice as he sang that beautiful ballad. After his performance, Woohyun had scanned his eyes through the crowd, and they had stopped on Sunggyu's. And when he smiled, in the way that made his dark brown eyes turn into a shape of crescents, Sunggyu was already ready to sacrifice his entire existence to make Woohyun his.

 

How they had ended up together, Sunggyu simply considered himself lucky. Woohyun hadn't definitely been an easy catch, and the man had really put an effort to make himself hard to get. As the two started to know each other - better and better after each one of Woohyun's performances - all those innocent flirts and breathtaking glances had drawn Sunggyu on the edge of an insanity.

And when they finally had their first kiss in Sunggyu's car after he had promised to drive the singer to his home (the exact same car that was the reason they were now in trouble), Sunggyu had already been so deep in love that he knew he could never turn back.

 

Sunggyu could feel the same love now, when Woohyun stared at him angry and hopeless. Woohyun had always been more open about his emotions and didn't even try to hide them. Unlike Sunggyu, who was always trying to keep himself calm and did everything so subtly. They were very different in several ways. Where Sunggyu enjoyed tea and books, Woohyun preferred watching TV and listening to music so loud that the neighbors could also enjoy it more or less. Sunggyu liked sweet flawors, whereas Woohyun always ordered his chicken spicy and never really enjoyed anything with sugar. Sunggyu liked to make love slowly and tenderly, Woohyun was always suggesting new things to spite up their life in bedroom.

Their differences weren't a bad thing, though. Actually it was what made their relationship last and why they had so few arguments. They needed each other. At least that was how Sunggyu saw it.

Right now Woohyun was that part of a human that paniced, saw this all as a curse rather than a simple accident and quickly grew irritated. Meanwhile Sunggyu was rather rational and optimistic about everything turning out just fine. Sunggyu guessed a human needs both of their traits in order to survive a situation like that.

 

 

They stayed there for a silent moment just gazing at each other, Woohyun's eyes being rather challenging while Sunggyu's stayed calm as he barely even blinked. Woohyun was the first to break the eye contact and lovered his head looking like he was thinking about something.

"I want you to buy a new car" Woohyun then said after biting his lower lip "The current one is ugly. And I don't trust it. Not after this."

Sunggyu stared at the other man in silence before smiling softly. "Fine" he said and walked over to stand right in front of his lover "We will talk about it at home. After having a meal and good sleep, okay?"

Woohyun nodded his head slowly and continued looking down "How much longer?"

Sunggyu placed his hands on the man's hips and pulled him against himself, pressing a soft kiss on Woohyun's forehead.

"It will take probably an hour before we get back to town. From there, to our house, maybe another hour. Not too long, right?" he said softly and could then hear a sigh from the other.

"I don't want to walk anymore..." Woohyun said quietly, sounding so miserable that Sunggyu could feel a faint ache on his chest.

"Do you want to hop onto my back?"

"Not really."

Sunggyu smiled again and wrapped his arms around Woohyun's tiny frame, hugging his lover tightly.

"Tomorrow we'll laugh about this. We'll be fine."

 

Sunggyu then felt Woohyun's arms around himself and his head pressing against his shoulder. It was a very nice feeling. Sunggyu felt content like this. Even in such an unfortunate situation.

 

The feeling didn't last long, though, as he soon felt Woohyun pushing him off and turning towards the road.

"Look!" he said enthusiastically as he pointed towards a pair of bright lights that were approaching the couple from a distance "Finally!"

The car drove closer, in a very high speed as Sunggyu noted, and Woohyun started to wave his arm above his head.

This can turn into something dangerous, Sunggyu found himself thinking while standing at the back, without any street lights.

The driver, their only current hope, didn't even slow down as the lights finally reached Woohyun's frame. The car drove past so close to Woohyun that Sunggyu flinched forward to grab the other's wrist. Even if it had been too close, Sunggyu wouldn't have been fast enough to save the other. He felt his cheeks heating up.

 

Woohyun didn't notice. He was too focused on the car and its driver who had completely ignored them and took a few running steps after it.

"Asshole!" he yelled before grabbing a handful of dirt from the ground and throwing it towards the distancing car in pure frustration. He stared at the red rear lights before turning towards Sunggyu and pointing at the vehicle "Did you see that? Pretending like he didn't see us?"

Sunggyu swallowed his spit and then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he was in a hurry" he reasoned "Or thought that we were a couple of beggars."

It was meant to be a joke - a dry one, Sunggyu admitted it - but Woohyun didn't smile. Sunggyu could see the man gritting his teeth before he took one more angry glance towards the speeding car.

"Hey..." Sunggyu called with the same soft voice and raised his brows "We've already made it this far, we'll make it all the way home like this too."

It was very true, Sunggyu was sure Woohyun knew it too. He could understand the other's frustration, though. He was just too subtle for his own good to feel angry towards the driver.

 

Woohyun looked at him, taking a few deep breaths in order to calm down again before walking back towards Sunggyu.

"I changed my mind" he said before settling behind the older and patting his shoulder two times. It was a sign for Sunggyu to squat down, and he waited for Woohyun to climb onto his back before standing up straight. Woohyun had his arms around his shoulders, hand holding onto the other wrist on Sunggyu's chest and Sunggyu brought his hands behind Woohyun's knees to hold his legs.

He started walking on the side of the highway, neither of them saying a word for a while.

 

"I'm sorry, Woohyun" Sunggyu finally broke the silence, staring straight ahead "I should have been more careful while driving. It's my fault that we're in this situation."

"It isn't" Woohyun answered. His voice was soft and much calmer than just a while ago. The anger was gone. Sunggyu wanted to think that it was because of his presence.

"It could have happened to anyone. I don't blame you."

Sunggyu smiled faintly. He wanted to say something more but ended up returning a sweet silence over them. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, there was no tension between the two. It was a calming moment for both of them.

Sunggyu ended up staring at his feet as he continued walking, looking how they took one step after another. 

 

Had Woohyun fallen asleep, Sunggyu wasn't sure. But the man stayed still and quiet. He wasn't heavy to carry and Sunggyu didn't feel exhausted at any point. He was just glad that Woohyun was with him now.

 

The two had been living together for two years now. And they had been the best two years of Sunggyu's life. Whenever he had been lucky enough to be the one waking up first he would spend his morning staring at the man sleeping beside him. The way Woohyun's beautiful face would form a frown in his sleep, or how he would unconsciously snuggle closer to him, those were the things that made Sunggyu want to spend an eternity with Woohyun.

And he had been preparing the next step for some while. Three days before 'that wretched animal' had come to their way Sunggyu had made a visit in a jewelry store. A silver ring was what he had bought, and it was waiting in their bedroom drawer for a perfect timing (or for Sunggyu to just man up). Sunggyu thought that the perfect timing would be now, when they'd arrive home. Maybe this night wouldn't necessarily be the worst one of their lives. After all, everything Woohyun deserved was happiness, nothing more and nothing less. Sunggyu would propose to Woohyun that night, and he made the decision while walking on a side of the highway with the brunet resting on his back.

 

 

It was impossible to know how much time had passed with Sunggyu staring at his feet as he walked and Woohyun leaning his head against the back of Sunggyu's own. On one hand it felt like full days had passed, on the other hand it was like no time had passed at all. But when Sunggyu saw the house they had shared for two years standing in front of them, he stopped to stare at it. Did he feel relief, enthusiasm, confusion about the fact that they had actually made it? Sunggyu wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had really missed that house. And it was something he couldn't be any more certain of.

 

Woohyun got off his back quietly and took a step to stand next to Sunggyu. The silence stayed as the couple stood there, just staring at the building in front of them. Woohyun was the first one to move as he turned his head towards the other and smiled faintly. "We're home" were the words coming from the brunet's lips, and they made Sunggyu smile as well.

Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu's hand before the two headed to the door and got inside. Neither of them took a notice of how the door wasn't locked, as if it was something irrelevant. Something that didn't matter. It was their home after all. As Sunggyu stepped in, a thought of calling the repairman about his car came to his mind. The vechile still had to be tugged out of where ever they had left it. He'd have to wait until morning before that, though. Sunggyu had no idea what time it was, but because it was dark he reasoned that it was still night.

 

They didn't turn on the lights, their eyes had gotten familiar with darkness a good while ago. They didn't need any light to see that everything wasn't right, though. Some of their things were missing, and a thought of a burglar had just crossed Sunggyu's mind before he noticed the boxes. All their things had been packed into brown cardboard boxes that were laid all around the house.

"Who would do something like this..?" Woohyun whispered as he walked further inside. The picture was still on the wall, a painting Sunggyu had done back in the days in art school, but it was the only item besides the furniture that was still in place.

 

"Woohyun" Sunggyu called after the other had disappeared behind a corner. He was starting to feel nervous. "I don't think it's safe in here."

Woohyun didn't answer, but Sunggyu could hear him moving around as the man inspected the house.

Sunggyu took slow steps to the living room and looked around carefully. He blinked, and after he opened his eyes again he could see all of their things back in place. The boxes were nowhere to be seen. The moon set a cold light on all the framed photos on the dresser and the happiness from their faces in those old images made Sunggyu feel warm. As he blinked again, the boxes returned, and the photos disappeared. Sunggyu carefully approached one of the boxes which was full of clothes with a newspaper carelessly tossed on top. He picked it up, his eyes searching for the date.

 

September 16th, 2015.

 

Sunggyu lifted his gaze to see Woohyun standing on his right and looking at him with curious eyes.

"What day is it?" Sunggyu asked quietly.

"July 27th. Why?"

Sunggyu took another empty look at the paper, before dropping it back onto the box.

 

"Sunggyu..." Woohyun called with a soft and calm voice with his head turned to look behind them "Where are our reflections?"

 

He turned to look towards the same direction with Woohyun to see the mirror next to their shoe shelf. The same mirror what they had used to check themselves out for so many times before heading out to spend a new day. Now however, there was no one looking back. The mirror only illustrated an empty room with only some boxes spread around. Woohyun walked closer, right in front of the glass, but his frame was nowhere to be seen on it. Sunggyu swallowed hard and walked behind the man, not seeing himself either.

Suddenly a calm realization hit him. It felt like something obvious, something they had been supposed to know since the beginning. He realized it the way Kim Sunggyu could possibly understand something like that. Calmly and subtly.

 

"I think we're dead, Woohyun."

 

The brunet turned to look at him, but there was no emotion on his face. Just confusion, but understanding type of confusion.

"That's why... the driver didn't see us" Woohyun said in realization "We were never there."

Sunggyu started to think about how they had never actually felt tired or exhausted after hours of walking. How they didn't feel cold being outside at night. Neither of them had felt hungry and they were both completely fine with no injuries even though they had been in an accident.

As Woohyun stared at him, Sunggyu realized that he didn't remember how he had got out of the car. He only remembered walking on the road, wanting nothing else than to get home. He didn't remember the accident either, just the animal. There might have been a tree next to the road. Or maybe the turn had been too strong, and the car had rolled on its roof. Maybe they had been on a bridge.

 

Sunggyu turned to look at the boxes. They must have been where their families had put their things when they were emptying the house. A house where no one lived anymore. 

 

"We died months ago."

 

"But why does it feel like only hours?" Woohyun asked.

 

"I think time is no longer relevant when you're dead, Woohyun. We're not in the same world anymore."

 

"Where are we then?"

 

Sunggyu shook his head "Somewhere between. If we can still see things from the real world without being a part of it..."

 

"Like ghosts."

 

Sunggyu bit his lip before sighing.

 

"I guess. Like ghosts..."

 

Woohyun tuned his head back towards the living room, and Sunggyu could see a calmess washing over the man's features. The corners of Woohyun's lips rose up lightly. "The morning is coming" the brunet whispered.

Slowly, Sunggyu turned to look at the same direction and saw the window that was at the end of the room. The sky had indeed turned lighter, and it seemed that the sun would rise very soon. The darkness was starting to fade away. He also noted that the boxes were gone again. Everything was just the way the two had left it when they stepped out of the house on their last day alive.

 

Woohyun walked past him while approaching the window and Sunggyu looked after him. He also started to walk but then took a turn on his right, heading to their bedroom. The room was calm and quiet, filled with a hearwarming atmosphere. Sunggyu walked past the bed where the two had whispered the three small words to each other for hundreds of times, and stopped in front of the dresser before opening the first drawer. His clothes were there, as well as the silver ring hidden between them. It had been loyally waiting for him. For this moment.

Smiling faintly, Sunggyu closed the ring into his fist as he headed back to be with the love of his life.

 

Their bodies had probably been crematored by now, and Sunggyu hoped that their urns would be placed somewhere next to each other. That way Sunggyu could be with Woohyun in the real world as well.

 

Sunggyu saw Woohyun standing in front of the window. The light outside had got brighter and Woohyun's silhouette was clear to Sunggyu's vision. Hopefully the death had been quick and painless for both of them. Hopefully their families would be able to move on quickly. Hopefully their memory would last, and someone would see the framed photos of them and feel the love they had when they were alive. The love that had followed them here, the undying love that didn't allow the couple to separate, not even after death.

 

Sunggyu walked over to stand beside Woohyun, looking out of the window. They were waiting. Sunggyu wasn't sure of what it was, but he knew that Woohyun didn't know either. It just felt like something was coming, something they should be expecting. Sunggyu thought that it had something to do with the sunrise. It has started right after they had realized, after they had accepted their fate. After such a long journey, they had finally found back home. They had found peace.

 

And now they were waiting for the light.

 

The familiar, sweet and calming silence was set between them once again as they stared at the lightening sky. And in the horizon, it looked like the sun was going to show up really soon. The perfect timing had come.

 

Sunggyu took Woohyun's left hand in his own, and silently placed the silver ring around the brunet's finger. He didn't say anything and decided to let the other realize his intentions. Woohyun looked down in confusion, then raised his hand in front of his eyes. He looked at the silver ring before turning his gaze to Sunggyu's eyes.

 

And then Woohyun smiled. The exact same smile like the day they had first met. The smile where his eyes formed a pair of crescents, and Sunggyu felt like falling in love with the man all over again.

 

"Until death do us part?" Woohyun asked.

 

Sunggyu turned towards his fiance, cupped his soft cheeks into his hands and leaned in for a slow, soft kiss.

 

He then broke away to look at Woohyun's beautiful dark brown eyes as the first rays of light filled the room.

 

"Until forever."


End file.
